Forever And Always
by BloodOnTheDanceFloorXD
Summary: This Is About When Bella Meets The Cullens And They Change Her Life............................For Good


Im trying To Make A NewOne But Sorry If There Ar Any Mistakes in It!!!!!!!!!!!! :P:P:P

Forever And Always

Chapter One

Bella's Point Of View

i Woke Up Slowly, And I tried to get On With My Stupid Pointless Life. I Got Dressed Quickly Like Every Other Day, And went To School The Only person I ever Really hang Out with was Jacob. My Best Friend. I Came In Late And The Teacher Almost Caught Me But Luckly Jacob Saved my Stupid butt And Helped Me Sneak In The Stupid Class Room.

" You Were'nt Here A Couple Of Mintines Ago, Oh Well I Guess I Am Crazy..." She Just Trailed Off. Wow. I Wonder When She Will Know that She Is Not Really Crazy.  
There was A Knock On The Door And It Was Some One REALLY PALE. i Think It Was a Girl, yeah A Girl.

She Was So Pretty. WOW. Jacob Just Paid No Attention To Her. Even Mike, Wow Mike Wasn't Staring At her. Werid.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen The Princable Said That im In this Class." Her Voice Came out Like Music. I Was Stunned by How Elgant She Walked into The Room.

"Oh hi Im Umm You can Sit Right There"- She Pointed To The Seat Next To Jacob. Oh Boy."Here's You're Books And We Were Just About to Start Class." She Told the Beautiful Pale Girl.

Wait Her Name Was Alice.....Hmmm.... Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen? More Like Prettiest Face And Name EVER.  
So She Sat Down And Paid Attention And Wrote Down Everthing Imporatant I Studied Her, Serectly, She Wrote Like Really Nice And She Was Very Neat, Too. Jacob Was Like Groased Out by Her He thought She Was Like Werid, I'm Just Asume This Because Of His Face And The Way he Moved Away From Her, And Strangely Enough She moved As Far Away She Could, Too. So Finally Class Was over And I Had Lunch Next. Great.

Jake And Me Sat At One table. Everyday. It Was Just Me And Him, And very Rarely Mike Or Jessica Sat With Us.

There Was These Three tables They were Always Abadonned. But Today One Of Them Was Filled With Five Very Pale and Beatiful People. I Wasn't Shocked to See Alice There, with The Beatiful People Who Looked Like Her. Started With The First One The Really Big Guy with A Big Smile, But Still Beatiful. The Second One Was A Beatiful,No, Flawless Blond That Had The Prettiest Hair i Have EVER Seen And Her Face- The Thrid One Was Alice, A Face That I Had Studied Already way to much. The Fourth one Was a Dirrty Blond And He Was Frouning but It Was So Beatiful. GOD WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE SO BEATIFUL. Wait. There Was One More......Whoa He Was The Most Beaitful One There His Coper Hair Was Breathe Taking His Face Was the Most Beatiful Thing I Had EVER Seen He Was the Best Looking Too. Were They All Family? Were There all Dating? When Were they From? I Had So Many thing To Ask.

"Helooooo, Bella, What Are You Doing?" He Woke Me Up From My thinking Right Away.

"Ummm, Nothing" I Turned Around To Look At the Beatiful Boy Again.

So Lunch Went by quickly ,And The Rest Of The Day Me And Jake Went To His House To Hang Out. Then The rest went By The Same, accept i Had Seen The Most Beatiful People Ever Today. The Next Week They Were'nt There I Was Sad Even Though I Barley Knew Them At All, No, I Did'nt know Them I Just Knew That They Were The Only Beatiful Pale Elgant People I Had Ever Seen. They Still Had ot Come Back.  
After That Week i Was Basicly Mad Because They Were'nt There! When I Turned around Their They Were Still Pale And Beatiful All Of them. It Was Math Class And i Had Always Had An Seat. Wide Open With One One In it, I Was Really Hoping That One Of the Beatiful People Would Come. I Really Want The Most Beatiful boy To Sit Right Next To Me FOREVER. I Needed To Watch Them, They Were Too Beatiful. No one Really Ever Liked Me That Way, Because I Was Always The Werid One Who hung Out WIth The Werid People.

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob Called And i Ran up And hugged him He Would Always Hug Me To Tight, Just The Way I Liked it.

"Hey, Jake Where you been, I Missed You A lot!!!" I Said Has He Stared To Let Me Go, From the Hug.

"Have You Seen The New Kids There Really.......Werid, They Like hang out Int THe same Place and they Don't Even Leave Eachothers Side, Like Almost never And Their Pale, Too" Jacob Gushed to Me bout The, Beatiful, pale,and Dont Forget HOT!"

That Night I Kept Dreaming About The Most Beatiful People On Earth And Fell Deeply Asleep...........

So Did You Like It? Should I Finish?

Plz Review!!!!!!!! Thxs :) 


End file.
